382:The Lilo Advntures of America's Most Eligible
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo is being an undercover photographer for America's Most Eligible. There she and producer, "Jen" will help their new friend, "Jamie" survive the show and find her Boochiboo.


At Hartford Studios, Jamie and Lilo were at the audition for America's Most Eligible. They were in a line full of females, for the contestant nicknamed, "The Girl Next Door."

"You're a Girl next door type?" Lilo asked.

"I am." Jamie answered, "I'm here to find love. A good showmance will mean everything."

Then a handsome man came in, "It's Carson Stewart," Lilo recalled, "Emmy-nominated host for America's Most Eligible.

"Thank you, ladies, for coming to the girl-next-door audition for Season 10 of America's Most Eligible, here in Hollywood California." Carson explained, "The 11 contestants will compete in sexy challenges, go on exciting dates, and vote each other out of the house. The last one standing will win $500,000 and a trip for 2."

"Talk about happily ever after."

One by one, the girls did their best for the Girl-Next-Door part. Eventually, it came down to Jamie and a blonde girl named, "Whitney". Whitney started to realize that the cameras will be all around, even in her room. She got so embarrassed, she quit.

"We've found our girl next door," the producer, "Jen," said, "Jamie of Iowa"

The showrunner, "Piper" wasn't convinced. Jamie decided that she would get ironic, by tossing water at her. This made all the patrons laugh, "If you do that again, I'm using." she growled as she stared at Lilo, "And what's with the hula girl with the camera?"

"This is "Lilo" she's the photographer for the promo pictures." Jen explained, "And it was my idea that she goes undercover as a member of the audience."

Inside the mansion, the crew was getting ready for Jamie's closeup. "You must be the Girl-Next-Door." said a cute blonde guy, "I'm Adam."

Jamie started to blush, "I'm "Jamie" she greeted, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Adam replied, "It's just, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type of person who signs up for a reality show. You have the charisma and curiosity, but you seem to genuine in this fake world.

"Well," Jamie replied, "It sounded like a compliment to me. Got any tips on how to survive reality shows?"

"Yeah, go to the beach whenever you can." Adam answered, "Living in the house and being on camera 24/7 can be too much."

As he left, Jen came down and told her that it's time for the interview, "And don't worry about the contract, everything is all taken care of."

Lilo and Jamie looked around to see a whole lot of people, "Ever seen the show?" Lilo whispered,

"I actually didn't catch the last season, other than the promo posters, besides, the one in pink is cuter than the others," Jamie replied

While the contestant in pink blushed, the one in red growled.

Lilo took a picture of the 2 of them. "Envy of the stars." "That's a classic."

"You must be the new presence I sensed." said the girl in the pink dress.

She introduced herself as, "Teagan" the dreamer. She hugged Jamie and said, "My newest friend, I can tell our auras will dance together."

"I hope they know how to tango," Jamie replied as Teagan smiled.

As they continue to follow Jen through the beach house, Jamie and Lilo sotted another contestant showing off by a row of windows, "Zeke" who was a firefighter. Next to him was the same woman in the red dress, "Well, Zeke" she flirted, "I'm glad rescuing others from danger is a radical workout for you."

"Bianca," shouted Jen, "Take it easy with the flirting."

As Zeke was about to kiss Bianca, Jamie told him that he's going too far. Bianca thanked her for saving her life, but she wasn't pleased about the clothes she's wearing, "My clothes are better than your, Sweetie." she bragged.

Jen took Jamie to hair and makeup, where the makeup department gave her a sparkling dress that looked like the galaxy. Lilo was amazed by the dress and thought it would be perfect for her.

After she tried on the dress, she said that she loved it. During the next few minutes, they took photos of her in her new dress, "You look like a diva from outer space." Lilo commented.

Then it was time for the first confession.

"Now, Jamie." Jen said, "The viewers get to say in what goes on in the beach house through America's vote. Each week, they'll have some way to contribute to the game, whether it's giving someone immunity or making them wear silly costumes. You'll be named as a sweetheart, flirt or villain."

"I bet Bianca would be a villain," Lilo whispered.

As Jamie sat down, the camera started to roll. "The first question," Jen said, "What makes you America's most eligible?"

"I'm gonna charm my way through the top" Jamie answered as she blew a kiss.

"Question 2," Jen said, "What is it like knowing you're the underdog in this competition?"

"America's history is full of Davids defeating Goliaths, maybe if I work hard, I'll be one of them," Jamie answered.

"Now for the final question" Jen replied, "What's your take on love?"

"I believe that love can conquer anything, platonic, family, and romantic," Jamie replied. "And I'm ready to open my heart.

Jen was impressed by the way she looked and decided to make her a sweetheart.

Later that night, Jamie showed up with the 9 other contestants, "Ivy" the southern belle, "Mack" the rebel, "Ryder" the rock star, "Derek" the super fan, "Han" the athlete, "Lina" the party girl, Zeke, Bianca, and Teagan. Teagan waved to Jamie and she sat down next to her. "So, she thinks she can win?" Lina asked, "But she's wrong."

Everyone was dazzled by the way she dressed, except for Bianca, Ryder, and Lina. Ryder thought that her dress was too girly.

Carson came up on stage waving hi to the cameras, he explained to them that this season will have a returning Eligible. From the darkness came none other than, Adam. Jamie and Lilo were shocked by this.


End file.
